une planque, un rapprochement
by maugrei
Summary: une o s tonksharry sans prétention, sa change comme couple, sinon le titre dit tout!


Bonjour, ceci est un Harry/Tonks et l'histoire est déconseillée aux plus jeunes ; elle est d'ailleurs classer NC-17. Je remercie mon correcteur stellacel qui a vraiment eu du travail avec moi.

Tout les personnage de ma fiction son emprunter à J.K ROWLING. Merci et bonne lecture

O S : une planque, un rapprochement.

Harry a finit ses études à Poudlard depuis quatre ans et est devenu le meilleur des aurors. Après une bataille acharner Harry a tué Tom Elvis Jedusor, alias Lord Voldemort. Il y a eubeaucoup de victime lors de cette bataille ; Lucius Malfoy fut tué par son fils Drago qui a rejoint l'ordre du phœnix lors de sa sixième année. Ses amis Seamus Finnigan, Lavande Brown, Collin Crivey et tant d'autre sont morts lors de cette bataille ; mais finalement Harry a terrassé Voldemort en plantant l'épée de Gryffondor profondément dans son cœur. A partir de là, la guerre est terminée mais la chasse aux mangemorts ne fait que commencer. Voilà comment il s'est retrouvé à chasser les mangemorts en tant qu'auror et voilà que son patron l'a mis en équipe avec Nymphadora Tonks pour tenir une planque dans un coin où des mangemorts ont été aperçu dans un coin reculez du Pays de Galles.

T'est sûr que les renseignement que l'on nous a donner sont corrects ; je veux pas dire mais cela fait plus d'une semaine que l'on est dans ce trou à rats et pas l'ombre d'un mangemort. Déclara Harry tout en regardant Tonks qui regardait à travers les rideaux pour épier la rue.

Harry la trouver vraiment jolie et ressentait des sentiments très fort pour elle ; cela avait commencer en sixième année alors qu'il pleurait la mort de Sirius. Elle l'avait trouvé dans une chambre du 12 square Grimmauld. Une réunion de l'ordre venait de finir et elle était monter lui dire que le professeur Dumbledore voulait le voir. Mais elle le trouva dans l'ancienne chambre de Sirius assis en boule sur le sol, les bras autour des jambes replié sur lui même entrain de pleurer. Elle l'avait pris dans ses bras et l'avait réconforté ; lui se sentait parfaitement bien dans ses bras et ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête. Mais elle s'était détachée de lui et lui avait demandé ce qui n'allait ; il avait tellement confiance en elle sur le moment qui lui raconta tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Il lui avait parlé du fait qu'il se sentait coupable de la mort de Sirius et de la Prophétie sur lui et Voldemort. Elle l'avait repris dans ses bras et lui avait dit qu'elle serait toujours pour lui. Ce qui avait été le cas lorsque Bellatrix Lestrange lui avait envoyé un Avada Kedavra lors de la bataille finale ; elle avait plongé sur lui et lui avait éviter une mort certaine. C'est à ce moment là que Neville Longdubat avait tué Lestrange pour venger ses parents.

Pour en revenir au présent, il la trouvait très jolie avec un jean taille basse mettant en valeur son joli postérieur, son débardeur rose des « only myster's -le groupe du moment » qui mettait sa poitrine généreuse en avant. Elle avait aujourd'hui les cheveux blonds châtain qui arrivaient au niveau des épaules, de magnifiques yeux bleus et un visage fin et sensuel.

Il se secoua la tête et pris son courage à deux mains ; il était un Gryffondor après tout. Il s'avança vers Tonks et commença.

Dora, je peux te parler s'il te plait ? Lui demanda t'il avec un

petit air inquiet.

Oui, qu'est-ce que tu veux me dire ? Demanda t'elle à son tour.

Ben voilà, tu te souviens en sixième année dans l'ancienne chambre de Sirius quand tu m'as trouvé entrain de me morfondre ? Demanda t'il.

Oui, je t'ai retrouvé replier sur toi-même et je

t'ai consoler. Lui répondit-elle en levant un sourcil interrogateur.

Depuis ce jour, je n'ai jamais cessé de me repasser cette scène dans ma tête. Depuis ce jour je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer ; j'ai essayé de t'oublier car j'étais encore à Poudlard et toi une auror. Mais je n'ai pas réussi à t' oublier, je t'aimais, je t'aime encore maintenant et t'aimerai toujours. Dit-il en baissant la tête pour ne pas être déçu par son regard moqueur.

Elle lui releva la tête et le regarda dans les yeux avec un grand sourire.

Je t'aime aussi Harry, depuis ta cinquième année, la première fois que je t'ai vu dans ta chambre chez ton oncle et ta tante. Mais tu étais trop jeune alors j'ai enfermé cet amour au fond de moi. Dans la chambre de Sirius, cet amour a ressurgit et l'envi de te prendre dans mes bras à était plus forte que ma raison. Je me suis dit que puisque je ne pouvais pas t'aimer librement ; alors je te protègerai peu importe ce que ça me coûterait. Enfin aujourd'hui je peux t'aimer librement. Oh Harry, montre-moi combien tu m'aimes. Lui confia t'elle en se jetant dans ses bras en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes.

D'abord surpris de sa réaction, Harry répondit vite à son baiser qui fut passionné et d'un amour trop longtemps refouler. Harry quémanda l'entrée de sa bouche en lui léchant sensuellement les lèvres. Elle lui offrit volontiers l'entrée de sa bouche et leurs langues s'emmêlèrent dans un ballet infernal, se cherchant, se caressant, se taquinant. Harry descendit dans son cou et lui déposa une multitude de baisers pendant que ses mains passaient sous son débardeur en lui caressant le ventre ; puis vinrent enlever son débardeur découvrant une magnifique poitrine sous un soutien-gorge en dentelles rouge. Il lui mordilla le lobe de l'oreille pendant que ses mains défaisaient son pantalon qui alla rejoindre le débardeur dévoilant un string assorti à son soutien-gorge. Il descendit la tête tout en lui léchant le corps et fini par arriver à sa poitrine qu'il lécha, caressa sur le tissu. Puis il dégrafa son soutien-gorge et l'enleva ce qui lui laissa toute la place pour sucer, lécher, titillait ses pointes durcies par ce traitement qui la fit gémir.

Voyant qu'ils étaient debout et qu'Harry portait encore tout ses vêtements ; elle l'emmena par la main sur le canapé du salon puis lui enleva le t-shirt et le pantalon qu'il portait. Harry était maintenant en boxer avec Tonks à cheval sur lui se dandinant de manières à frotter leur deux sexes l'un sur l'autre; elle l'embrassa puis descendit jusqu'aux tétons qu'elle mordilla et suça. Puis elle descendit et arriva à son boxer qu'elle retira doucement dévoilant la verge de Harry au garde à vous. Elle le prit en main puis fit un mouvement de va et vient doux et lent qui le fit gémir ; puis elle titilla le bout du gland avec sa langue, le lécha sur toute la longueur en passant par ses testicules ce qui le fit gémir plus fort et la supplier de la prendre totalement dans sa bouche. A ce moment là, considérant qu'elle l'avait assez fait languir elle le prit entièrement dans sa bouche et fit un lent va et vient tout en enroulant sa langue sur le bout. Harry était tout simplement en extase face au traitement que lui prodiguait Dora ; le bonheur qu'il ressentait d'avoir son membre dans cette antre chaude et douce. Tonks quand à elle souriait face à la vue Harry au bord de la jouissance ; dont les seuls mots qui sortait de sa bouche était des « oh » « humm » « oh merlin » « oh oui, plus s'il te plait ». Quand elle le sentit au bord de la jouissance et que les premières gouttes perlèrent sur le bout du gland ; elle les lécha et remonta sous les gémissement de frustration de Harry. Harry d'un petit coup de rein échangea les positions, c'était lui maintenant à califourchon sur elle.

Hum, je te trouve un peu trop habiller à mon goût. Je vais te rendre le plaisir que tu m'as fait ! S'exclama t'il avec une petit sourire coquin.

Ah, j'en frémis d'avance. Lui rendit-elle excité à l'avance du traitement qu'il allait lui infliger.

Il l'embrassa avec ardeur puis descendit lentement jusqu'à son cou en le parsemant de petits baisers papillons tout le long de sa descente. Il arriva jusqu'à ses seins dont il lécha, mordilla, taquina les pointes fièrement dressées tandis qu'il caressait avec ses mains ses longues jambes fuselées et douces. Puis il descendit jusqu'à son ventre qu'il recouvrit lui aussi de petits baisers. Il arriva à son intimité et descendit doucement et sensuellement son string avec les dents. Il remonta ensuite des pieds jusqu'à son intimité en la caressant du bout de la langue lors de son assomption et tout autour de son intimité sans la toucher ; ce qui la fit gémir de frustration. Finalement, il lui lécha les lèvres délicatement, puis il les écarta et suçota le petit bouton de chair source de plaisir, le fit rouler entre ses lèvres, lui donna des petits coups de langue qui fit gémir Dora. Puis il lui titilla l'entrée d'un doigt puis il l'enfonça doucement ce qui la fit pousser une douce plainte de surprise et de plaisir. Il entama un lent va et vient puis il rajouta un deuxième doigts tout en continuant de jouer avec son clitoris avec sa bouche. Elle se cambra et se déhancha sous le coup de la jouissance ; puis l'orgasme arriva. Harry aspira le fruit de sa jouissance puis remonta l'embrasser en lui faisant goûter sa propre saveur.

Viens en moi… Harry, je veux faire … qu'un avec toi. Lui dit-elle en reprenant son souffle suite à son récent orgasme.

D'accord mon amour. Lui dit-il en l'embrassant.

Il s'allongea sur elle et la pénétra doucement, tendrement avec tout son amour ; ce qui arracha une longue plainte de plaisir à sa moitié. Puis il entama un lent va et vient dans cette antre chaude et moite. Dora se sentait monter au septième ciel, jamais elle n'avait ressenti un tel bonheur. Elle noua ses jambes autour de la taille de Harry pour l'avoir au plus profond d'elle. Elle mordillait doucement l'épaule d'Harry en gémissent fort.

Hum…Dora, …oh oui…oh Merlin …c'est si bon…je ne vais plus…tenir longtemps ! Gémit

Harry.

Oui Harry…vas y…plus fort…plus vite…viens avec moi…en moi ! Gémit-elle aussi en l'embrassant.

Harry accéléra le rythme, il sentait la chaleur envahir tout son corps au bord de la jouissance. Dora sentait un orgasme fulgurant venir et dans un dernier coup de rein, elle cria de plaisir face à l'orgasme qui la submergea. La sentant se resserrer, il se répandit en elle avec un cri rauque en s'écroulant à bout de souffle contre elle.

Une fois reprit leur souffle, il sortit d'elle et s'allongea à ses coté en la serrant dans ses bras. Il fit apparaître une couverture sur eux d'un geste de la main.

Je t'aime Dora. Lui murmura t'il.

Je t'aime aussi Harry. Lui répondit-elle à son tour.

Puis ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre le sourire aux lèvres. A partir de maintenant ils appartenaient l'un à l'autre et leur amour s'était scellé à tout jamais. Ce qu'ils ne remarquèrent pas, c'est qu'un groupe de mangemorts était passé dans la nuit pour déménager leur planque ; mais ils furent tous arrêtés un mois plus tard.

Trois mois plus tard leur mariage fut prononcé avec comme témoin Ron et une Hermione pleurant de joie avec Mme. Weasley. Toute la famille Weasley fut invitée, ainsi que tout leurs amis avec Dumbledore comme meneur de cérémonie.

Ce fut une cérémonie très émouvante et la presse ne manqua pas de le publier ; ce qui rendit plus d'une fille jalouse de la chance de Dora.

Neuf mois plus tard, Iris et Mathias Potter avec leurs magnifiques yeux vert émeraude naissaient en faisant de Harry le plus heureux des papas ; et de Dora une maman comblée avec les trois amours de sa vie. Le parrain et la marraine, Ron et Hermione, ainsi que les jeunes parents furent surpris lorsqu'ils virent la jeune Iris changer la couleur de ses cheveux et Mathias faire venir une tétine à lui par magie.

Oui, cette nuit fut vraiment magique. Dans les cieux on pouvait voir une femme rousse aux yeux verts émeraudes et un homme aux cheveux brun en batailles regarder la petite famille avec joie, tendresse et bonheur.

FIN

Voilà, c'est mon tout premier OS et si vous l'avez aimé, j'en écrirai d'autre. Pour ça, laissez moi une petite review et venez voir ma fiction « HARRY POTTER ET SON ORDRE » si vous ne l'avez pas lut ; elle vos le coup d'œil. Je tiens à remercier mon nouveau correcteur stellacel, encore merci.

BYE


End file.
